la venganza es u plato que se sirve frio
by llaulli
Summary: por orgullo alguien que nunca esta dispuesto a perder decide ser lo imposible para obtener su venganza con el quien lo derroto y esta dispuesto a quitarle todo


**Hola acá les escribo un fic de yukio y hitsugaya que se llamas " la venganza es un plato que se come frio " pues ustedes saben que yukio se cree un ¡dios¡ pero como los dioses son poderosos al a ver perdido con hitsugaya ahora esta imponente y enojado por este pues espero que haya mejorado mi ortografía ya pues verán también como quisiera no comer letras parece que me gusta y es por eso pué me las como no .**

**Pues no le retengo más a además solo será 3 capitulo gracias**** acá**** les va.**

_**Presentación **_

Pues había un amargo chico con cabellos amarrillos y ojos verdes pues no cabe decir que era muy guapo más o menos de 14 que se peleaba con una chica con cabellos fucsia oscuro ella andaba con dos coletas yacía gritándole o viceversa a yukio .

Oye sigues ahí te dije que me ayudes a limpiar idiota-dijo riruka

Oye porque yo debería si tu estas con un traje de sirvienta y además esta es mi casa-dijo yukio siguiendo jugando con su consola-además que haces tú aquí

Aaa…pues yo ,y a ti que te importa a- dijo riruka poniéndose a la defensiva

Pues me importa al final de cuentas esta es mi casa no tonta - dijo yukio con esa mirada retadora

Pues para que sepas jakie me dijo que me quedara -dijo riruka segura –_pues eso creo -pensó_

**Flash back**

Oye que riruka-chan donde te estas quedando -dijo jakie

Pues veras yo ee...-dijo riruka

ha porque no paseamos un rato y me cuentas al final de todos somos amigas cierto riruka-chan - dijo jakie al ver a riruka

pues si eso creo-dijo riruka y se paró y empezó a caminar con jakie –oye jakie tú en donde estás viviendo

pues primero cuéntame de ti y yo de lo digo de mí ya -dijo jakie

pues veras yo después de que ginjo haya muerto todos de excution se separaron pues yo me había quedado un tiempo con un señor medio rarito llamado urahara que con el tiempo que yo yacía herida el me cuido haciéndole un favor a **ichigo kurasaki…-**dijo riruka pero fue interrumpida por jakie

kurosaki ichigo ,parece que él no ha cambiado en nada cierto riruka , queriendo proteger sin importan lo que le hacen - dijo jakie dibujando una sonrisa

ah eso es cierto ,pues yo ya me había recuperado así que decidí irme para no hacer carga a nadie y entonces dormía en los tejados y ahora me encuentro contigo-dijo riruka pensando en ichigo -pues ahora tu donde vives jakie

pues veras yo vivo con **yukio –**dijo jakie pero al terminar de decir yukio

que estás viviendo con este idiota ,tonto ,mal educado de yukio –dijo riruka

pues si-dijo jakie –porque no le pides que te quedas en su casa por un tiempo

yo pedirle a ese idiota eso -dijo riruka en sarcasmo –de seguro me dejaría quedarme…

Pues porque no lo intentas-dijo jakie

**Fin del flas back**

Después riruka se había recordado lo que le había _**dicho porque no le pides que te quedas en su casa por un tiempo**_

Oye yukio tu que si sabes jugar eso –dijo riruka intentando ser sincera, pues lo que quería solo era quedarse a vivir en esa casa

Que quieres ahora estorbo-dijo yukio

Pues nada –dijo riruka aguantando su ira por haberla llamado así -solo me pregunta si yo pues ….. –pero fue interrumpida

Pues que -dijo mirándola con su mirada que hace que una persona tenga escalofríos

E ...-dijo riruka había sentido temor –"solo quiero decir si puedo quedarme en tu casa"

Ah solo era eso –dijo yukio con simpleza –pues si con solo 10 condiciones

10 condiciones ni que me estuviera quedando con un dios –dijo riruka con simpleza

Pues la 1- es que me llamas GRAN DIOS YUKIO

La 2- que seas mi sirvienta

La 3- que cuanto te necitas venga donde estés

La 4-que no me fastidies

La 5 – que me traigas toda mi comida

La 6 -que hagas lo que te orden

Pues nada se me ocurre – dijo yukio rascándose su cabeza si tenía otra idea -ya solo 6 condiciones

Idiota- dijo riruka en voz baja –_pero me hace recordar ese rarito creo que se llama urajara_

Pues en otra parte de karakura una chica con su cabello negro y esos ojos ónix que hipnotizaba a cualquiera estaba echada pensando en la escuela ya que iba pasar otro grado más pues pero no estaba ya nerviosa eso podía ser cuando ya era el año pasado que recién entraba a segundaria y ya no era la misma pues en su personalidad ella YA NO JUBABA EL FUTBOL ,se dejó influenciar por su hermana menor yuzu que le decía que se arreglara que haga otras cosas o si no tendría novio pero ella lo ignoraba hasta que se cansó y aceptando lo que ella dijera .

en la sociedad de almas había un chico que hacia sus papeleos otra vez ya que su teniente por accidente había derramado su te en todo su papeleos para colmo se había dado cuenta del aura asesina que tenía el capitán 10 y ella se había largado y ni siquiera le había ayudado en ayudarlo a limpiar o hacer el papeleo pero que se podía esperar de su teniente , aun así toda holgazana toshiro le consideraba una amiga de confianza y le quería mucho no tanto como a hinamori pero aun así le quería.

_Maldita, maldita matsimoto espero que vengas a ayudarme –_se dijo el en su mente ,pero sabía que no iba a venir

**En la noche de ese mismo día-….**

Taicho –dijo matsimoto -hay taicho no debería trabajar mucho

Si por tu culpa he de trabajar mucho- dijo gritando a matsimoto que ya de haber terminado había venido

Ya olvídalo-dijo matsimoto mostrándole lo que había comprado –taicho se contentara con lo que he traído:

-mira taicho le he comprado su ropa de dormir

-también un peluche en forma de dragón

-su ropa para que vaya a la playa

Taicho fue muy difícil encontrarlo estuve hasta muy tarde buscando ropa para usted mientras usted se aburría además fue muy difícil encontrar ya que no había ropa para **niños** taicho **MATSIMOTOOO –**dijo toshiro- yo no ningún niño

Ya lo sé pero explique cuando fui a buscar ropas para adolecente s no había su talla –dijo matsimoto haciendo berrinche

Ahaha ya tuve suficiente –dijo toshiro- olvídalo

Pero taicho se va poner la ropa que le he comprado

**Espero que les haya gustado de verdad que me fije de los errores de ortografía que no haya errores de ortografía y por favor dejen comentarios esto es solo la presentación de los personajes.**


End file.
